Sister Thieves
by Stu Braxton
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Daughter of Sly Cooper. Their are some new characters as well as some old ones. With Lizzy and here newly reunited sister Vanessa can they cope together? You will find out in this part of my Sly Cooper Series. Please to make sure you understand the story, read Daughter of Sly cooper. This Story is rated Teen for language. Please review every chapter.
1. Chrismas Morning

**Sister Thieves**

** By Stu Braxton**

** Sequel to Daughter of Sly Cooper by Stu Braxton**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own the Sly Cooper series , but I do own all my characters. Thank you to Wolfkeeper for letting use your character Uta .**

**AN: Greetings readers, this is the sequel to my story, Daughter of Sly Cooper. To make sure you understand this story, please read Daughter of Sly Cooper. See you later. Please Read and Review.**

"Van?" I shook my sister's shoulder, hoping that she'd awaken from her deep slumber. The strange thing about her was that she slept like a log, and she never stirred once when she slept. "Vanessa? Wake up!"

The vixen moaned, her blue hair spread around her pillow in soft waves. "Go away," she mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Oh, okay," I said evenly, crossing my arms. "I guess I can have your presents, then."

My method of getting her out of bed worked because she threw the covers aside but I was already flying down the stairs.  
"Don't touch my gifts!" she yelled, running after me. I slid down the banister and jumped off at the last step, making a dash for the Christmas tree in the living room.  
Trust me when I say that I don't believe in Santa Claus, but Mom and Dad didn't buy us gifts. Then again, we just moved into our new house last month and it took about two weeks to get the furniture and rooms set up. I was afraid my parents didn't plan to buy presents for Vanessa and I, but I was also suspicious that they stashed them somewhere considering that my X-mas list was on the fridge since the beginning of December.  
So for the past two weeks, I really wondered if Santa was real because about two dozen presents wrapped perfectly under the tree had appeared overnight. But I knew better. Dad may have quit his life as a thief but he still had his stealth skills.  
Vanessa stood beside me, a smile on her face. "Well, would you look at that."

"Looks like you girls were good this year." Our dad said, coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his paw. He was already dressed and ready for the party that was being held in our house. He smiled warmly at us.

"Come on!" I said to Vanessa, my striped tail flickering eagerly. "Let's open our presents!"  
I was careful when I sat down. Last month, a piece of glass had pierced my thigh and it was still healing. Grandma Uta said not too much movement or else the stitches would reopen, and the last thing I want is getting alcohol on my wound. The burning sensation still haunted me.  
I was courteous enough to allow Vanessa to open her present first. This was the first time she was spending Christmas with our parents. She still didn't feel welcome, and sometimes she'd give Mom and Dad the cold shoulder but maybe after today, she'd warm up to us. After all, Christmas was a time where families gathered and bonded with one another.  
I grabbed the red wrapped present that had Vanessa's name, and handed it to her. She tore at the reindeer wrapping without checking who it was from. "It's… clothes," she said, without removing the top of the box.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"It's a box, and it's light. What else could be in there?" she said flatly. I pursed my lips. There was nothing that would please this girl. You could buy her a country and name it after her, and she wouldn't be impressed.

"Well, at least see what it is," I said. "It's from Grandma." At the name, Vanessa hurriedly opened the box. Seems like Grandma Uta was the only one who Vanessa could tolerate, besides me of course.

Vanessa's face softened. "Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

She held up the soft fabric of what looked like a scarf. "It's a cape."  
I couldn't help myself, I threw my head back and laughed. The fact that Grandma Uta gave her such a gift seemed so childish.

"This isn't funny," Vanessa snapped.

"She's right, Lizzy," our dad said softly, stepping closer to us. "Back then, noble families wore capes with their family crest on it."

"But we're not born with noble blood," I protested. As far as I knew, our bloodline was made up mostly of thieves. And thieves weren't exactly viewed as "noble."

"Just be appreciative about what you get," Vanessa said distractedly, running her fingers along the soft fabric of the honey gold cloak. "I'm pretty sure Grandma made one for you, too."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I went searching for my present with my name as well as Grandma Uta's. Once I found it, I tore the wrapping and pretty sure there was a dark blue cape with my name sewn onto it along with a raccoon symbol.  
"Sweet," I said, smiling at the gift. "Thank you, Grandma Uta."

Someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see Mom standing in a simple dark red gown. The dress hugged her hourglass figure, revealing her slender but toned arms as well as her bare collarbone and the jeweled necklace that sparkled brilliantly. I don't know how Mom managed to retain her perfect physique after she gave birth to us. Sometimes, I thought she was a Victoria's Secret model but her profession said otherwise.

"Girls, open your presents later," she chided, gracefully gliding down the stairs in her five inch heels. "I need to get you girls into your dress, and then I have to apply your makeup. Your grandparents are coming at any moment." Vanessa and I exchanged glances. My shoulders slumped and I groaned at the thought of being pampered up. Our grandparents from Mom's side were visiting for Christmas. I was fully aware that this night meant a lot to my mom because it was the first time her parents allowed themselves to visit. Apparently, they didn't approve of Mom's marriage with a "lowlife."  
Mom fixed our dad with a smothering, irritated look. "Sly, fix your tie! Why isn't it properly made? And what is wrong with your hair?"

"Carm, calm down." Our dad said, arching an eyebrow at his wife. He put his mug down on the dining table and took her hands in his. "Your parents aren't coming until eleven, and that's two hours from now!"

Mom huffed. "Doesn't mean that they won't come early."

"Don't worry, mi amor," Dad whispered, his lips pulling up into a playful smirk.  
I grimaced. In their eyes, maybe their back-and-forth was entertaining but being their daughter, I felt like a voyeur.

Dad kissed Mom on the cheek. "We'll be ready by then. But Lizzy, Vanessa," he turned to us. "get ready, just in case."

**AN: Did you guys like the first chapter in the sequel? Thank you guys for reading my stories. How do you like the characters? Do you guys like the capes? Well this is all I got for you thanks for reading I will update soon. Please favorite this story if you would like. I thank everyone personally for it. If you have any ideas or just want to ask a question please leave it in your review , or just message me. Also good or bad please review it helps me know if I am doing well or need to shape up. I can take criticism but please no foul language.**

_**Love you all. Stu braxton.**_


	2. All dolled up for kids

**Sister Thieves**

** By Stu Braxton**

** Sequel to Daughter of Sly Cooper by Stu Braxton**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own the Sly Cooper series , but I do own all my characters. Thank you to Wolfkeeper for letting use your character Uta .**

**_Welcome to chapter two in the second story of the series. I am so glad that you guys are reading these stories. please note their is some profound langue in this chapter. I hope you guys are liking my story so far. Please read and review this chapter. Also I crated a facebook page so you guys know when I am going to update. Please like the page for me. It an easy way to know when I am updateing. The page is called Stu Braxton_**

**Chapter 2.**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"It wouldn't hurt so much, if you regularly brushed your hair." Mom chided, running the comb through my long tresses. Seriously, she could be a little gentler.

In the reflection of the mirror, Vanessa sat by the window sill, staring blankly at the grey sky. She was all prepped and ready for the party. Her salmon colored dress hung low to the floor, covering her feet, and around her arms was a thin veiled scarf. Her cobalt hair was placed in a tight bun where a few strands fell out defiantly. She almost looked like a princess if it wasn't for the scowl on her face.

As for me, I was going for something a little… spunky (as Mom puts it). My dress was black and blue with a low bodice and sleeves that were extremely tight. The hem reached just above my knee and I wore black flats.

Mom, as always, wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to make us look pretty and presentable for the party. But being beautiful was such a pain. I longed to get into some jeans and t-shirts. "Mother."

Vanessa's voice pulled both me and my mom out of our reverie. My mom craned her neck so she could barely face Vanessa without turning from me.

"Yes, Vanessa?" My mom asked. I assessed my sister in the mirror. She didn't turn towards Mom, but her posture seemed to stiffen.

Vanessa took a deep breath. "Is it alright if I use Grandma's cape?"

"Today?" Vanessa rolled her eyes but she refrained from retorting.

"Yes, is something wrong with that?"

My mom's body went rigid. It took her a few moments to respond. "It wouldn't look right with your dress."

"It practically matches," Vanessa countered, her tail twitching in irritation. I could almost feel my mom bristle at Vanessa's rudeness. I guess that was something Vanessa inherited from Mom. Once she set her mind on something, there was no convincing her otherwise.

"Hey, Mom," I said, turning around in my chair. Both of their heads snapped to me and I squirmed nervously under their heavy stares. "Maybe we could style the cape so it could look…appropriate." Mom's rich brown eyes narrowed down at me. I tried for a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

She was having some sort of inner conflict because her eyes glazed over me, seeing past me like she was remembering something distant. Mom took a deep breathe and finally said, "Fine." I knew this day was important to Mom but seriously. She made it seem like we were going to meet the Queen of England. Vanessa, for her part, looked pleased. She mouthed thank you to me and returned to gazing out the window.

Her eyebrows furrowed and, in a casual manner, she said, "Oh, and they're here."

Mom turned to Vanessa in surprise. "Right now?" she asked, sounding like she was having a panick attack.

"Yes," my sister said in a lazy drawl. Mom wasted no time in applying the last finishing touches to my makeup. She muttered something about not letting Dad open the door and rushed out before I could even blink. I joined Vanessa at the window.

She looked like she didn't want to leave her seat on the window sill, her hand holding her chin up in an almost bored manner. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing out the window. I followed her finger and saw three figures. Mr. and Mrs. Fox were as intimidating as Mom. Mr. Fox was tall with a set of brown eyes that hardened like steel. His jaw was tight, his blue hair slicked back, and his tuft of brown fur was rough. Mrs. Fox had icy blue eyes and a mane of fiery red hair curled over her shoulder. She must have been thirty or forty but the red dress that she was sashaying in made her look younger. They looked like actors ready to film for a movie. Their resemblance to Mom was almost scary. I couldn't help but think, This is our grandparents? I focused on the third figure. It was a racoon. He looked around my age, maybe a little older.

His eyes were brown, contrasting to his light brown and white fur.. "You know him?" Vanessa asked.

I shook my head. "He looks kind of familiar, though." Something was nagging me at the back of the head. A memory? Where have I seen him before? I shook it off and turned on my heel and retrieved our capes that lay strewn on the couch. We helped each other put the cloak on and I had to admit, it didn't really go with the dress. The color matched, yeah, but it just looked wrong. I didn't want to hurt Vanessa's feelings or worse, anger her so I kept my mouth shut. I felt like a lost puppy as I followed Vanessa out the room. Her back was erect, perfect posture and her chin was up, her eyes holding a defiant glaze. I know she was trying to set up a good example but she looked like she was ready to go to a funeral.

I nudged her and told her to smile but she cocked an eyebrow at me. "Grandma Uta told me that our grandparents from Mom's side are strict," she said.

"How would she know?" I asked. "Did she meet them before?" Vanessa paused.

"Yes, under some… unfortunate circumstances." It took me a few seconds to understand what she meant by unfortunate circumstances but I nodded.

"Well, it doesn't mean we have to be strict," I said. "We have to make them feel welcome." Even if we don't want to but I didn't say that out loud. Something about Mr. And Mrs. Fox (I don't feel comfortable calling them my grandparents) was unsettling.

Vanessa just shook her head. "I'm just nervous." I blinked at her.

"You? Nervous?" It was unfathomable. Vanessa made people nervous, not the other way around. She narrowed her eyes at me. Being the encouraging sister, I patted her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get this over with." Vanessa turned her head and smiled slightly,

"Thank you sis." We walked out the door and to the edge of the banister that ovcer looked the door. As their was a knock at the door. We started making our way down the stairs to answer the door.

Mom just then flew past us making haste to answer the door, nearly knocking Vanessa and I over. "Sorry girls." I couldn't see her face but I can tell Vanessa was rolling her eyes. Mom opened the door to the three figures in the doorway. "Merry Christmas mom, dad," she pause to think of who the third person was, but could not recall who the raccoon was. "Hello mr..."

"Mr. Nickels ," he lowered his head formally.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Nickles. Haven't I met you before?" I see I'm not the only one that seems to might know him from somewhere. I scratched my hair.

"Lizzy don't scratch, it is unladylike." Vanessa chimed in softly.

"Yes, Mrs Cooper, I am in your daughter's english II, my full name is Franics Nickles. "

Mom paused for a moment. "Yes now I remember you." I also thought about it. Yeah he sits next to me in my english. "I have a question Mr. Nickles, why are you at our house on Christmas day?" Mom asked and cocked her head.

"..." Francis eyed away from everyone.

"Carm don't scare the young lad. Dad walked into the room with his looking all spiffy. "It doesn't matter why he is here. For today he is part of our family."

"There is your despicable husband." Mr. Fox said in spite.

Dad took offence and scowled. "And there is your egotistic Father."

"Don't go saying shit like that to a respectable cop, you damn thief." Mrs Fox got in on the action.

"Ex Thief to be exact." Dad fired back at my Grandmother.

Now clearly agitated mom yelled, "Stop it all of you it is Christmas!"

"Ha ha ha," Vanessa started to laugh loud enough that it attracted the attention of everyone. "You got me all nervous and dolled up for this crap." She kept on laughing. "I am not dealing with all you children. See you all later." Vanessa started up the stairs clearly infuriated.

**Well this chapter was fun don't you think? I know I had fun making this story. How do you think Lizzy will handle Vanessa's mood? I wonder who Francis is? Who is your favorite character so far? I haft to ask do you think the Sly, Mr. and Mrs. Fox are acting like children? Do you think they were right to be angry at each other? Please leave your comments in your review. Again if you want to ask anything or just want to talk let me know. Rember to like my Facebook page. the page is called Stu Braxton. If you need help writeing your stories send e a messag. I will be glade to help. One more thing before I say good bye for now. I won't update this story again untill I get ten reviews.**

**Till next time your friend forever: Stu Braxton**


	3. Something Strange is A foot

**Sister Thieves**

**By Stu Braxton**

**Sequel to Daughter of Sly Cooper by Stu Braxton**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own the Sly Cooper series , but I do own all my characters. Thank you to Wolfkeeper for letting use your character Uta .**

**Chapter 3 Something strange is a foot**

**Well guys this is the third chapter in our story. I really hope you like it. I have started a new community with some friends where you can ask for one of our staff to review you stories and maybe get it posted on the community. Please message me if you want your stories reviewed by us. Do you like my new character Francis Nickles? PLease let me hold you back no more.**

Vanessa stormed up the steps, clearly angry. I called out to her.

"Vanessa, What are you doi—" she slammed the door practically in my face. "Well it must be someone's time of the month." I said softly. Then a loud bag rocked the door. What am I going to do with her? I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Was that my other Granddaughter?" I could barely hear say.

"Yes, mother, that was." Everyone's mood seemed to sadden at that moment.

I rolled my eyes again. I guess it is up to Lizzy Cooper to save the day. I knocked on the door to Nessa's room. "Sis? I''coming in."

"Leave me alone." I could hear her sniffling. I opened the white pine wood door slowly and poked my head around the corner, only to see my sister in the fetal position on her bed crying with a pillow to her face. I slowly walked over to her and sat next to her. I hugged her.

"Hey what you crying about, huh?" I softly asked, then released my hug and rubbed her back gently. Something feels off for some reason.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. I thought they would be different from what Grandma said." She shrugged. "I guess I was wrong."

I hummed. "Yeah every time they come over it is always a verbal fights with dad." Vanessa got up from her bed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I guess I might as well apologize to everyone."

"Good, but can I ask you something?" I grabbed her by the arm.

She turned to me with the most determined look on her face. "What is it? I want to apologize to them."

"Yeah that is all fine and dandy, but are you wearing a bra?" I gave her a weird look. She gave me a confused look.

"Never owned one." My cheeks grew rosy red. "How did you get through school without a bra?" I started to become frantic.

Still looking confused, she said. "Grandma home schooled me, anyway. What is the big deal?"

"Well you need to wear one from now on and for the rest of your life, okay?"

"That's fine but I don't own any bras."

"Damn it that's right." I mumbled then started thinking. "Ok I will let you have one of mine for today. Tomorrow are we going shopping to buy you some. Stay here I will get you one from my room."

"Okay, but please be quick I want to go down stairs as soon as possible."

"I'll be right back." I smiled, and left to go to my room. I know that this is my room and I should know where everything is, but we just moved in not too long ago, and I still don't remember where everything is. I rummaged through my three dressers to see where my undergarments were. Finally I found the drawer they were in and picked out a red polka dot white bra and concealed it between myself and the wall, just in case someone would look up. I heard my sister talking on the phone. With everyone being down stairs, I decided to listen in on her.

"I know I wish I could see you too." She said in a depressing tone.

Who could she be talking to? I listened in more.

"The only one who is trying to understand me is my sister, Elizabeth. I know my parents love me, but they just don't understand. Sometimes I dream about climbing mountains with you." I could hear a very faint female voice on the other line, but it was too faint for me to understand the words. Then my sister started talking again. "Well my sister will be back in a little bit, so I got to go. Goodbye Jackie." With that she hung up the phone.

I waited about a minute before twisting the doorknob and stepping in. "Here you go, Nessa." I gave her the bra. "You know how to put it on, right?" I raised my eyebrow.

She gave me a queer look. "Yes, I do."

"And you know this how?"

"I just looked it up on my phone just know." She held her phone by her head and began undressing.

This is what home school kids must be like, I thought. They're completely comfortable and have absolutely no regard for others.

I looked around the room, anywhere but her, "Well, I'll wait outside the door until you're done." I rushed out and closed it behind me, sighing. Poor Vanessa. She lived such a private life and it makes me wonder how she'll perform in school. Well, at least she won't go striping in the middle of the class. She's much smarter than that, I hope.

A few minutes later Vanessa came out. Sister or not, I didn't look at her chest. "You ready?" I asked.

Vanessa lifted her chin, her eyes looking at the stairs with certainty. "I'm ready."

"You sure you put it on right?"

"Yes, Elizabeth," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, just looking out for you." I put my hand on her shoulder. In that moment, her facial expression sadden.

I blinked at her. Wow, she is supposed to be the tough one. I guess underneath all the tough girl she is a sensitive normal girl.

Vanessa then lunged in and gave me a big hug. "Thank you sis." She started to cry. "Only you, Grandma and Jackie look out for me." That name is who she was talking to on the phone. She had it rough growing up. I will have to look out for he more.

"Vanessa who is Jackie?" I patted her on her head.

She released her hug, whipped the tears from her eyes, and began to speak. "She is a childhood friend. We did everything together like climbing mountains, bicycling, and swimming.

This peaked my interest on this girl. Maybe I could meet her one day. "Any chance I can meet her one day?" I asked cautiously.

"That will be difficult since she's on the other side of the world. She lives in Georgia, in the United States.

My face fell. "Oh. Well, I guess that's okay," I said, trying for a smile. "But can we go apologize to our grandparents now?"

Vanessa flinched. "Yeah," she paused to sigh. "Lets go." I gave her a hug of my own this time and then rubbed her back and released.

We went out her bedroom door, walked downstairs, and I briefly stopped right outside the kitchen entrance. I stopped Vanessa by holding my hand out in front of her chest.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly irritated.

I held a finger to my lips, my eyes flickering from hers, to the kitchen then back to hers.

Call it a habit but being the daughter of a thief, I had a tendency to eavesdrop. Vanessa gave me a scrutinizing look but didn't object.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cooper," Francis said. I almost forgot that we had an unexpected guest.

Aside from our grandparents, Francis Nickels was also going to spend Christmas with us. This made me wonder exactly where his parents were. Didn't he have a family? An aunt, uncle, godparents, grandparents? Speaking of, where is Grandma Uta?

"Where is the leak in the house?" Francis asked.

"It is in the basement, why do you ask?" Dad asked curiously.

"I know a thing or two about plumbing from my father. The Fox's told me about it that is why I decided," Francis replied. "I will be off to fix it."

Vanessa tapped me on the shoulder. "Why would Francis want to fix our plumbing system?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he knows about the time when the toilet over flooded." I smirked at her. "Speaking of, wasn't it you who used it at that time? What were you doing in there?"

Vanessa flushed. "Shut up. Don't you want to listen to them?" She jerked her chin to the kitchen. "They're still talking."

I diverted my attention to our guests. I couldn't see their faces and I didn't dare risk glancing over the corner to see but the pause my dad took must have raised suspicion.

"There is no need to worry about it now, it is Christmas."

"Please Mr. Cooper," Francis insisted. "I really like what I do and I want to do it."

"All right, if you say so. Vanessa and Elizabeth, will show you where the leak is. Is that okay, girls?" He called out to us.

Startled, I cringed but Vanessa didn't seem affected. How did Dad know we were here?

"Yes father," Vanessa said.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice now."

Francis walked over to where we were leaning on the wall. He cleared his throat and gave us a friendly smile. "If you would kindly you show me where this leak is."

I smiled but Vanessa looked him up and down. "Right this way."

**Well do you guys like my little scene of humor? Thinking of have a little surprise for you guys next chapter, with maybe a new character. Please, as always review review review. You don't know how much it means for me to see the reviews. It helps me write new c chapters for you. Thank you for reading it means a lot. See the lot of you later.**

**Till next time: Stu Braxton **


	4. A Sad Story

**Sister Thieves**

******_Disclaimer note: I do not own any Sly Cooper material. I only own my charters. _****_Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character._**

******__****_Thank you so much for reading and supporting me through all of this. I decided to try out Vanessa point of view. A hug thanks to my Beta reader for looking over me. I have started a new community for people to have their stories reviewed. If you would like your stories review weather they are Sly Cooper or any other fan-fictions. I am posting a poll of, whose point of view you would like to see me write from next._****_  
_**

******__****__****Chapter Four: A sad story**

**Vanessa Point of View.**

My sister Lizzy and I led out guest, Lizzy's classmate, and apparent plumber Francis to our basement door. Why wouldn't he be with his family on Christmas? Who are his parents? Why is he here? There's something strange going on here. I have so many questions, but I don't want to offend our guest. We got to the violet painted door.

"This is the basement door," Lizzy exclaimed. :Follow us Francis, some of the boards are rotting away. We will be replacing them soon, but for now watch your ste."

"Watch my step, right?" He cut in.

Boy this guy is a piece of work, cutting in on my sister like that, how rude.

"Uh... Yes, that is right." Lizzy was as dimwitted as ever. I opened the door and looked into the darkness.

This feels like a bad horror movie. I reached my right hand into the pitch black, feeling around the chipping pained looking for the light switch. Where are you? I found the small plastic switch, and flicked the lights on.

The darkness vanished as the lights turned on, revealing a concrete floor, and a chipping white-painted concrete wall. (Author's note. Looks like a basic family basement.) At the bottom of the stairs was covered in unpacked boxes, we haven't touched since we moved in.

I led the way down the creaky stairs, through the maze of boxes, and to the leaky pipe. Our washer and dryer was also down their. "So Francis what are your parents like?" I asked him.

"Both of them passed away long ago. It is just me and my half-sister Nicole Serlic."

"That is your sister?" Lizzy looked displeased.

"Yes, you know here?" He asked as he started working on the pipe with his wrench.

"Yes, she," Lizzy paused to think. "She is an interesting girl." She tried to cover up something but she was bad at it.

"I take it that she was being mean."

I was thinking the same thing.

"Somewhat," Lizzy answered his question.

"I will talk to her about it." With a couple more twists of his wrench the lead pipe stopped leaking. I walked over to the drier, and sat on top of it.

"It must be tough living by yourself, Lizzy stated.

"It is ok, I go to school, work for the foxes, clean my apartment, and mostly cook for my sister."

"Does she not help you at all help you at all?" I growled slightly.

"She cleans now and then, and when she does cook she is very good with spices. I don't want her to do too much. She should enjoy her youth."

"But you are her brother and she should help you!" I blurted out loudly. Francis started looking sad. " Sorry for being rude, I should have kept my thoughts to myself."

"It's ok Vanessa, I understand what you mean. SHe went through a lot when my dad, (her step dad) was stabbed and killed in jail." This raised a red flag in my mind. "Then her mom got sick with grief. Later she died in the hospital, leaving her and I alone.

"I am sorry to hear that." Lizzy ran up to him and hugged him tightly, her bust rubbed up against his chest make him turn red. I put my phone on the drier."Stop Lizzy," I jumped off and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Why should I feel bad for him." she hugged him tighter causing more cleavage to show.

"If you hug him any tighter two things will happen. One his nose will start bleeding, and two your boobs will pop out of your dress."

SHe looked down and screamed, "AH!" She then pushed him away, and crossed her arms over her breast. Francis tumbled backwards and into a pile of boxes.

"Lizzy why did you push him?"

"I... I guess I was too embarrassed." She finally noticed Francis and rushed over to him. "I am so sorry, she said frantically.

My sister the funny, immodest, and emotional girl. I started to chuckle slightly. Only my sister, but that is why I love her.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean to do it on purpose." He said has he recovered from his fall.

"I am sorry again," Lizzy's look sadden.

"It's fine really, but the whole thing was funny." Francis started laughing, then Lizzy and I joined in. After a few minutes we all stopped laughing.

"OK, lets go upstairs and eat," In said. They both agreed. We all started towards, then up the stairs, Francis led, my sister behind him, and I trailed in the I am about half way up the creaky steps, my phones ringtone went off.

I looked around for the black cellular device. I looked over to where we were standing. Then I spotted the little gadget on the drier where I was sitting. When I looked back, Lizzy was looking down at me.

From this angle I could almost see up her dress to her panties. Ah stop it she is my sister. I smacked my forehead.

"Are you ok?" I removed my hand from my face, and looked up to her face. SHe had a strange facial expression.

"Yeah I forgot my phone on the drier, I will be up in a bit."

"OK don't be too long. you still need to meet our grandparents, right?"

"Yes, I am going to talk to Jackie for a couple of minutes" Vanessa leaned over lifting up her dress some. I again noticed a fully view of her orange panties. My cheeks grew rosy red, I then averted my gaze to the dryer.

"Be quick then."

"I will," my gaze was still firmly fixed on the dryer. Lizzy then turned, and shut the door. I got to stop thinking about how I am bisexual. I walked over to the dryer and picked up my cell phone. and looked at the message Jackie sent me.

"Hey Nessa I know we just got off the phone," I paused from reading it and started pacing around and continued to read the message. "but I just wanted to talk to you some more. I want to hear more about how things are going over their."

I started to type her a message back on the small screen. "Everything is normal.:) We just got that I talked to you about earlier fixed. I also just had a lesbian moment for my sister. I feel so wrong about it." After I typed the message, I pressed the button in the center of the phone and the message was sent. I then walked over to the concrete wall to wait for her to reply.

I my left hand on the chipped painted wall and began to lean on it. The wall began to crack loudly. "What the," I went through the week wall and landed on the other side. "Just great now my dress and cape is ruined." I looked around to see that I was at the top of a large staircase.

**Well this is what I have for you. Did you like the sad story by Francis, the secret passageway, or the discovery of Vanessa's bisexuality? Do you think I should use more of my characters point of views? Why don't you guys review my chapters? I have over three hundred views, but only eight reviews? I am sad about that, but I will keep writing. Either way I will still write. I love you all.**

**Till next time: Stu Braxton**


	5. My Sweet Fox

**Sister Thieves**

******_Disclaimer note: I do not own any Sly Cooper material. I only own my charters. _****_Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character._**

**_Special_********__****_ thanks to my beta reader for always looking after me. Honestly I still do not have one vote on my poll, if you won't vote then I will go back to Lizzy's point of view. I am having fun writing for you, and I am proud that I got back into the grove of writing my own chapters again. I have deiced to add a twist in our little tale. I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter in our little story. Let's get started shall we._**

**_Chapter_********__****_ 5: My Sweet Fox_**

I looked down at the stone staircase that lead to a dirt path which was lit by some torches held on metal scones implanted on either side of the wall. Even though the flames kept the hall illuminated, I wasn't stupid enough to descend and waltz into God-knows-what. Especially not alone, with only my cane and a few years of martial arts to defend myself.

I knew there was something wrong about this basement. Lizzy didn't detect anything fishy about it when I informed her of my suspicions. She just brushed me off, and told me to stop worrying, like always, before she prompted to tell me to "chill."

Apparently, I couldn't. When our family dinner finishedl, I removed my dress and slipped on my blue sweater, a pair of boots with soft soles, a flashlight that I retrieved from the garage, and made my way to the basement with my cane strapped at my back. I spent a good fifteen minutes examining the confines of our basement when I noticed wooden panel underneath a wooden crate. When I discreetly destroyed it, I opened the panel and was astounded to see hidden stairs.

Lizzy won't think I was worrying for nothing when I showed her this. I was always right.

Instinctively, I reached back and pulled my cane. It bought comfort, though my heart began racing when a chill ran up my spine.

"I wonder what's down there." Shaking my head, my eyelids began to grow heavy. "I should come back later."

"So this is the famous Cooper training grounds, and vault is" A male voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a dark figure just before my face exploded in pain where the bat smacked my cheek. I was knocked down, dazed amd utterly humiliated. I looked up to see who it was but my vision was blurred. "I will get revenge for me and my sister's father."

I meant to retort at his remark but I grinded my teeth and groaned. "Whuh?"

"The sin's of the father will wash onto his kin." His hands grabbed my cheeks, his claws digging into my fur and making me squirm.

"You will suffer the way I suffered, but not today. No, not today. But soon," he crooned. "I will see you soon, my sweet fox." Who ever it was kissed me, then unceremoniously dropped my head, causing waves of pain to erupt in the back of my skull.

Soon after that I lost consciousness.

**_…_**

"Vanes..." I could not make out the voice but it sounded vaguely familiar. "Call 9..." I still couldn't make out the voice completely. I was able to open my eyes slightly to see my father, and Lizzy looking concerned with their eyebrows furrowed. My eyes rolled back inside my skull and I passed out yet again.

**Several hours later…**

I woke up in a white room with an IV going into my arm, stitches in my head. To my horror, I was clad in a hospital gown and my blue panties. No one was around. Suddenly, my hearts started racing.

Where am I? what happen all I remember was finding a cavern in our basement then…

"Ouch," My hand started to hurt, so I lifted my left arm, where the IV was not attached, on my head, where I felt the stitches.

"She is awake." I didn't realize the door opened where an elephant nurse was standing. I heard a small crowd of people just outside my room and it sounded like a stampede had just started.

The nice nurse calmed everyone down. "You will have to wait outside until we do our check up." I heard a couple of sighs and a chorus of complaints. The nurse, then, walked in, shut the door and gave me a dainty smile. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"My head hurts, I feel dizzy, and I'm also hungry." I didn't mean to sound shrewd, especially when the nurse was just asking me a sinple question but I hated feeling Vulnerable. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, took a deep breth through my nose and opened my eyes again.

"That's normal," she replied, not affected by my tone. She came to my bedside grabbed my wrist with her thumb and two fingers to check my pulse. "You were assaulted in your basement. You have a concussion, and lost a good amount of blood. Luckily you and your sister have the same blood types and she gave you her blood." She let my wrist go and did a variety of other of other tests.

"Who is here to see me?" I asked.

"Well, your mother, father, sister, and your mother's parents."

"Can you please let my sister in?" I asked. For some reason, I needed to speak with her and I didn't want to discuss it with Mom or Dad to be there.

"Sure thing, is there anything else you need, sweetie?" The nurse asked, smiling.

"Just some water, please." I responded, giving her a small smile.

"I will be right back honey." I nudged my head slightly. The nurse walked out of my room, and shut the door behind her.

I wonder what will happen down thede. I definitely _have_ to see what is down there. Who is the person who smashed my head, and what did he mean, "the sins of the father shall wash onto his kin?"

Just then the door opened, and the nurse walked in with a cup of water followed by my sister who shut the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lizzy said softly as she walked over to my bedside. The nurse gave me the glass of water and I took a couple of small sips to quench my thirst.

I put the glass down on the table on the side of my bed. After which I turned back to my sister. "Yeah, my head hurts, What happened to me?"

"After I left you in the basement, Francis went back down to get a wrench he had left down. Soon he came back up and said he had to go," Lizzy sighed. "I got worried because you didn't come back yet. I went to check on you and…" her voice cracked and I felt my chest tighten. "I saw you. On the ground." She gulped and took a deep intake of breath. "With a stream of blood pouring from your head. I-I was so scared that you wouldn't make it. Mom and Dad called an ambulance. God, there was so much blood," she covered her face and started crying,

My eyes glazed over to the elephant nurse who was standing with one foot poised to run and the other which kept her planted on the spit. "Miss," I said, "can you please give us some time alone."

"Of course," she then turned back and shut the door behind her.

I averted my attention back to my sobbing sister. "Hey its okay," I said softly. "_I'm_ okay. You can see that."

"I know but... I shouldn't have left you alone. I was so scared… You lost so much blood. I knew my blood type was O-, and people who have O- blood can give their blood to anyone, so I decided to give my blood." The more she rambled on, she was getting worse. She started to sound like a scared, little kid.

"Hey," I got her attention. "You might be the only reason why I am here today. Feel good about what you did." She came over and hugged me, still weeping. I patted her back. "It's okay, calm down. You don't need to be upset." My words must have hit home, because she slowly stopped crying.

We released from our hug and looked at each other. I wiped some tears from her cheeks. "Thank you Nessa," she said "it means alot to hear you say that."

"No thank you, sis. Hey, when we start school, can you look out for me when I start?"

"Yes, I can," she smiled slightly.

"So, did the police find Francis or his sister?" This was the part which I wanted to hear from her. Whenever Mom or Dad gave me news (good or bad) they always told it in grave tones like they were going to announce that someone died.

Lizzy sighed. "No, Interpol is doing their investigation. What they did find out is those two were using alias.

"Oh well that is the police for you." I chuckled. "So, how long have I been out?"

"You were out about three days."

"So today is the twenty-eighth right?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah, we brought all of our Christmas gifts here."

"All of them? Why?"

"Only mine and yours. I wanted to open our gifts together."

I smiled despite the pain throbbing in the back of my head. "That's sweet, where are they? Let's start opening them."

"They are in the corner of the room." I looked over to my amazement there were about two dozen wrapped gifts. "I'll get everyone." Lizzy said, happily, all trace of sadness gone.

Before she turned, I grabbed her wrist. "Who else is here?"

"Mom, dad, and mom's parents. Why?"

"Just have mom and dad come in," I looked away from her. "I am still not ready for our grandparents. Please."

Lizzy huffed. "Fine, but you will have to meet them soon."

"You're right but it's better if it's later," I joked. "Thank you sis."

"Your welcome."

**Isn't this sad I made you feel bad for "Francis" didn't I. Am I evil? Did you guys and gals like that I am getting better at writing? I hope to see more reviews since they have been in low supply, lately. Please remember to vote on my poll. What do you think is down the the Cooper training ground/vault? I am going to try to catch up on the current date. I think we should geet out of December already. I wonder what will happen when Vanessa goes to public school for the first time, thoughts? Please message me if you want to talk I like to interact with my readers. If there are people reading this story and have yet to write one, but have ideas for one, let me know I would be more than happy to help. One more quick thing can anyone tell me where I got the "Suffer the way I suffered" from? It is from a recent game. Gget it right and I will give you a shutout on here.**

**Till next time your friend: Stu Braxton**

**"And boom goes the dynamite."**

**BYE**


	6. Hospital Visit

**********_Sister Theives_**

**********_Disclaimer note: I do not own any Sly Cooper material. I only own my charters. _****_Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character._**

**I love some of the reviews I have gotten especially my latest review. It was funny, but just to answer your question I just came up with it on the spot. In this chapter we go back to Lizzy's Point of View since their was no votes on my poll. So if you want me to go to another characters POV, please vote. By the way review after each chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Hospital Visit.**

**Lizzy's POV**

I guess being the bearer of bad news was never a pleasing job but who else was gonna tell grandma and grandpa that Nessa didn't want to see them? I wondered how they'd react and, as I made my way to the door, I figured that I didn't want to know. Mom's parents were real intimidating.

I took a deep breath, then opened the door and walked into the waiting room. Mom and Dad were leaning on the white walls, and my grandparents were sitting in a couple of black chairs glued to their police radios.

Mom was the first to notice that I had come back from the visit with my sister. "How is she?" She rushed over to me. Everyone's attention turned to me.

I shifted on my feet. "She's a little dazed and confused," I shrugged to show them that it was nothing serious, "but that make sense, right?"

"Can we see her now?" Dad asked.

I lowered my head and thought carefully on my next words. "She says that she only wants to see Mom and Dad."

"Of course she does." Mr. Fox's voice sounded rough. I looked up to see Grandpa shaking his head. "Oh well, let's get going dear."

"Yes, sweetie, we should find who did this to her," Grandma responded. "I suppose this is what we get for being the way we are," she sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up," I blurted out. "Vanessa said, 'I will meet them soon, but not now.' So don't worry."

Grandpa regarded me with those sharp eyes of his. "Thank you honey," he finally said. "I hope you enjoy your presents. I feel bad about not getting your sister something. I will make it up to her. See you soon, Elizabeth."

"Bye grandma," Mr. and Mrs. Fox then walked away. Most likely they were heading to Interpol's Headquarters.

"Wellc lets go see your sister," Dad started. "I want to see her open her presents," he smiled. Dad lead the way and stepped inside with a huge smile. "There is my tough girl."

"Well, my head still hurts." Vanessa said, weakly. She smiled in spite.

"That's normal," Mom began, "especially since you suffered a concussion. It should go away in a couple of days, I should know thanks to your father." Mom rolled her eyes.

"I keep telling you that it wasn't my fault," Dad started. "I didn't think the roof was too far away for you to jump across."

"Well it was your idea to jump, so it is your fault. I forgive you for making a mistake."

"Well that's good." They kissed each other and I was left to stare at the tile pattern on the floor.

"Please remember that you are here for me." Nessa spoke up.

"Sorry honey," Mom said. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

Vanessa looked at me. "Hey, sis please help me sit up." I grabbed her hand and put my other hand on her back to help prop her up to a sitting position. "Thanks," she said softly.

"So, how is everything at home?" she asked me.

"It's fine but don't worry. I want you to recover so we can go to school to school together."

Vanessa blinked. "Oh, okay." Her gaze traveled around the room. "So what's next?"

"Well, you have to rest and with time, you'll be out of here." Mom said.

Vanessa looked displeased. Sitting and doing nothing must've been something she hated. "You're right," she admitted.

Dad smiled cheekily. "Don't be so glum. How about we open those presents. What do you say girls?"

I helped Dad bring all the presents to the bed.

"Who are all these from?" Nessa asked.

"Most of them are from us, but there are a couple from Grandma Amaya, and there's one from me at home. Take your time, there is no rush," I respond.

"Ok just pick one and we will take it from there," mom said.

I went over to the corner of the room where the big pile of wrapped gifts were. I guess I should get one of the presents mom and dad got us. I picked up two gifts wrapped in an adorable penguin wrapping. I brought the gifts to her bedside. "Here's your gift." I gave Nessa the gift that had her name on it.

"Thank you," she slowly ripped the wrapping paper, unveiling a white box. I did the same and it too was a white box. "Lets open them together. "

"One, two, three," we opened the boxes to see a black tank-top in hers and a blue tank-top in mine along with a pair of booty shorts in both boxes.

"Thank you," Vanessa smiled, I did the same.

One by one we opened each gift, after about an hour. All of the presents were opened, and everyone was having a good time, but visiting hours we almost over. Mom went to ask the doctor if she could come home.

"Well this was a good Christmas," Vanessa lied back down in the bed.

Moments later mom came back in the room after talking to the doctor. "The doctor said she can come home, but she can't do much until her next check up the day after New Years."

"That works out good, that's a saturday, and that Monday school starts back up," I implied.

"So I will be able to attend school?"

"That's right," dad got all excited again..

"Will I be able to attend all Lizzy's classes?"

"Yep, it's all taken care of. Carm already talked to the school principal," dad said.

"So that means all you gotta do it just rest." I put my paw on her head and smiled.

"Okay, well can you get me clothes to wearout of here."

"Sure thing," I said. I turned to Dad and pointed at the door."Dad. Leave."

"Okay," Dad laughed, "but don't be so pushy. You'll end up like your mother."

"What was that, honey." Mom forced a sick, sweet grin and pulled dad out of the room by his ear.

I helped Van stand up. "Well, lets get you changed and out of this dreadful place."

"Yeah, I want to feel the warmth of a real bed." I gave her the clothes she previously wore, washed and everything. Once she was done, I said, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, lets go," she smiled at me. "I'm hungry"

"Me too." We both laughed. Vanessa and I walked out of the room where mom and dad was sitting down.

"Mom, can you and dad get all the gifts and bring them to the car?" I asked the both of them.

Mom stood up. "Sure thing, hon. Let's get the gifts in the car.

"Like I have a choice." Dad said under his breath.

"We're going to the car. This will give Nessa the chance to stretch her legs."

Mom nodded. "Okay dear." Mom turned to my sister. "Nessa, take your time."

"Sure thing, I don't want to over exert myself, and get hurt." We walked to a elevator and took it to the ground floor. I escorted Nessa out the front door, and to the car.

"Thanks for everything," Van started, "I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I love you." She hugged me, squeezing me tightly in a firm embrace.

I smiled and said, "I love you too." Dad and mom came shortly after, put the gifts in the trunk, and we rode off as the sun

**Well wasn't this a clam chapter. I like doing this chapters like this. Everyone who reads this please review it helps a lot. Even if you don't have an account please review. If you want me to go to a different point of view, vote on my poll. I ope you all love this chapter.**

**Till next time: Stu Braxton**


	7. The Plot Thickens

**Sister Thieves**

******_Disclaimer note: I do not own any Sly Cooper material. I only own my charters. _****_Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character. _**

******__****_Well this is chapter seven in this squeal to my story Daughter of Sly Cooper. I am proud to say it has almost reach One thousand views already. I am gald to see the in the last chapter I was able to get more reviews. IF you have not noticed already I have made a cover for this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it's a little short, but I ,promise the next chapter will be much better and longer. Since this chapter is short I might as well tell you what is going to be in the next chapter, but you will haft to wait till the end of this chapter to find out. XD Enjoy._**

**Chapter seven: The Plot Thickens **

**Vanessa's POV**

Dad drove us home from the hospital. He pulled into the driveway and turned to talk to us. "Lizzy help your sister into the house and watch her for a little while."

"OK... Where are you going?"

"I'm taking mom out for a little alone time. We haven't spent much time since everything happened."

I rolled my eyes. Glade everyone cares that I am hurt. Anyway I want to explore more of the hidden passageway in the basement.

"Thank you," dad turned to me. "Please get some rest and get better soon." He leaned in and started to whisper to us. "With everything that has happened with both of you being attacked I am going to training you in the ways of the Cooper Clan." I looked over to lizzy to see that her eyes. I won't lie I'm a little excited about the idea. Lizzy got out of the car first, I slid over to the open door where lizzy just got out.

"Here let me help you," Lizzy extended her paw to help me get out of the car. I pushed her paw away and struggled out of the car myself. "Why wouldn't you let me help you?" Lizzy asked concerned of my actions.

"I know you mean well, but I need to grow stronger, and I don't want any help in achieving my goal." I will not be humiliated like that again. Lizzy's looked saddened. What am I doing she was there for me when I needed her most. I shouldn't be a bitch like that. "I'm sorry," I put my paw on her shoulder. "I am just really upset about being knocked out. It really hurt my ego."

"No I understand how you feel. Just promise me that we can become strong together," her eyes googled up.

I laughed a little then said, "Yes we were separated at birth, but we shall never be apart again, for we will follow in the Cooper clan legacy. We shall steal anything we want, and everything that catches our eyes." I gave an inspirational speech.

Lizzy clapped softly and smiled. "Well that was a good speech, but in my opinion we should start slow then work up to your dreams," she then giggled.

"Well at least we have a set goal," I started laughing.

"Yeah you are right. Everyone's gotta start somewhere."

"Let's get inside so I can lay down and get some rest."

"Sure thing, I don't want to see you get hurt because your body hasn't fully recovered. from your wound"

"Thank you." We walked to the door and entered our white house. I went directly to my bed to lay down, and Lizzy helped me up the stairs so I could reach it. I got into my bed and fell asleep.

Several Hours Later

I woke up to hear two voices talking downstairs. I slowly got out of my bed careful not to make even the slightest noise. I opened my door and crept down the hallway towards the stairs. The voices were starting to become clearer, I could now identify a male voice that sounded like dad and the other like Grandma.

"So did you find who did this to our family?" Grandma asked.

"No, but I have a suspicion that it was the spice king I came across during the Clockwork affair. His name is Rajan. After I defeated him and took the eye's and wings of Clockwork he was sent to jail, and apparently he was too popular and he ended up getting shanked, and died shortly after from loss of blood. My wife is checking to see if the german shepherd and 'Francis' are connected to him."

"Well I think I should stay here until everything gets resolved."

"No! I don't want you involved in this you already have problems of your own."

"Sylvester! I am going to help you weather you like it or not."

"Mom listen to me, I am going to be training them in the way of the Cooper Clan, so there is no need to be involved. Please stay out of this."

"Ok Sly I respect your decision. I am so proud that you are continuing the legacy of your ancestors through your children. Connor would have been proud." I Crept to the top of the stairs.

"Thanks mom, but don't you want to talk to Vanessa?"

"Yes I would very much, so if she wouldn't mind coming down the steps to talk, I would like to see her.

Jeez how do they do that. It is getting really annoying. I now walked down the steps not worrying about being heard. once I got to the bottom of the stairs I turned to the left and into the kitchen, to where dad and grandma were setting at the table. "Hello everyone."

"You were breathing heavy that is how we knew you were their," dad said.

Well that makes sense.

"Looks like someone got you good," Grandma smiled slightly.

"Well it's my fault for not paying attention. I got distracted by dads little cave."

"We thought it would be safer because of the people who love to take easy good from people who worked hard to earn it."

"I guess earned is the right word for it," dad laughed slightly.

"So hows the noggin?"

"It still hurts, but that is to be expected with taking a blow from a wrench."

"I agree so will you be able to go to school next Monday?"

"If I get better I will go, I just hope I can make it through public school," I took a breath in. "At least I can begin to socialize."

"It's a main component in being a thief," dad said. "Got to be able to talk your way in and out of situations."

"Quick question dad. Where is Lizzy?"

"She went shopping to get you some school clothes."

"OK please tell her thanks when you see her. I'm starting to feel dizzy so I am going to go back up to bed."

"No Problem," he gave me a thumbs up."

"That's good dear. Get better soon so you can get ready for school."

"Thanks gram, I love you too. I'll see you later." I gave her a kiss on the cheek same with dad and then I returned upstairs to my bed and went back to sleep.

**Next Monday **

I woke up to my alarm after a night of stressing about my first day of school.

**Well you can see how the next chapter will start from this. How do you think think Vanessa's first day of school going to go. Good, Bad, or Ugly? You decide by vetoing on my latest poll. I won't began to write the next chapter after I receive one vote on the poll. Anyway here is a shout out to Hitbyaratchet for figuring out where I got the quote from Black Ops II. I haft to ask what do you think about the background story on Rajan? Please Revview this chapter and vote on my poll.**


	8. A Day to Remember Part 4

**Sister Thieves**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own any Sly Cooper material. I only own my charters. Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character.**

**Since I didn't get any votes on my poll I have decided to go back to Lizzy's POV. Sorry it took so long to post another chapter, I was in the hospital for a week. To those who I have offended recently I am sorry I have been in a bad mood lately. Also thanks to NinjaxSketcheartx for being my peer Editor. Without her I probably wouldn't be doing this. Well since I know a couple of you were looking forward to Nessa's first day of school let us continue on with our tale.**

**Chapter Eight: A Day to Remember Part: Four**

**Lizzy's Point of View**

**Monday**

I woke up to my alarm after a night of stressing out about my sister's first day of school. I smashed the device with my paw, but I wasn't strong enough to break it. I started stretching in my bed, then sat up, and looked over to the alarm clock. It said **06:27** to my disgust. Well, I got another hour of sleep. I was just so nervous about my sister. I shifted my legs to the edge of my bed and took a deep breath.

I yawned. "Well what's the worst that could happen? Wait I better not even think about what could happen."

As I stood up my pink nightgown fell to my knees. I walked across my fuzzy red carpet, over to the right were my wooden desk that had oval shaped mirror on the wall. I have had this old wooden desk for as long as I could remember. There were scratches on it but the wood was still good.

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at how awful my hair was. I laughed at myself. "Well I look really bad." I walked wondered if vanessa was up? I should make sure she is, then I'll get ready. I walked down the white hall, to her room, and knocked on her door three times.

"Sis are you up?"

"Yeah come on in its open." I let myself into her room to see she was sitting on her bed, wrapped in a towel with a blow dryer in her hands.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, as she started brushing her hair.

She looked over at me. "I slept fine, but by the looks of the bags under your eyes you didn't.

"Are they that bad?"

Vanessa laughed. "Nothing a little makeup can't fix."

"Good, at least we can look good for your first day of school. So, do you have any idea how you will introduce your self?

"Yeah, I put some thought into it and I'll probably keep it simple."

"That's sounds good. It will keep you out of the spotlight even if its for a little while." She finished brushing her hair. A sweet scent wafted in the air and I inhaled the thick aroma. It made my mouth water. "Okay, well I can smell someone cooking some bacon and toast."

"I know," she agreed. "It smells great. But let's get dressed for school first."

"Yeah, I really want to eat." I couldn't help but see that Vanessa had her clothes displayed on her bed and I was glad that we went shopping for appropriate clothes yesterday especially bras.

"See you downstairs," I said.

With that I headed to the bathroom, took a bath, and went back to my room to do my hair. Today should be something to remember. It should be strange for her since she really has no friends. I sighed at the thought. She met my friends, but probably didn't get to know them. It will work itself out... I hope so. I finished drying and brushing my hair and put some makeup to cover up the dark circles under my eyes. Okay, let's get today over with so I could stop stressing out. I got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a pink T-shirt, and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. I rounded the corner to see my mom in an apron cooking on the stove. Dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Vanessa was also sitting at the table her phones internet.

Dad lowered his newspaper to see me. "Well, good thing your vacation is over. Now I don't have to worry about coming back to a burnt or torn down house.

"Don't be silly dear. Maybe just part of the house would be gone but it would be ok." Mom chimed in.

I began pouting then said "You guys are jerks."

"Let's all be reasonable, if Lizzy was left in charge the house would be destroyed." Vanessa said then everyone started laughing.

"Okay, okay let's just eat and get going. I want to get today done and over with."

About an hour and a half later, Vanessa and I arrived at the front of the school.

I inhaled then exhaled to calm down and relax. Okay,this should be easy. I looked over to Nessa. She looked so calm. "Sis," I asked. "aren't you nervous at all?

She looked over to me. "I'm scared to death, can't you tell?"

"No, you got a good poker face." Now I'm really freaking out.

"Thanks, well I also want this done so let's go."

We walked into the building. I could feel the eerie feeling of people staring at us. We walked down the bright white hall lined with red lockers. We took a left near the cafeteria, walked on a little more then made a right into our homeroom. The algebra teacher was sitting at her desk. Mrs. Smith was a middle aged rabbit with golden fur and a short tuft of hair between her large ears. In my opinion, she wasn't particularly beautiful or hideous. She was a good person, nice and polite but since I don't learn a thing in her class I'd say she's an equally terrible teacher because she doesn't really teach properly.

Vanessa and I walked up to her. "Mrs. Smith," I started. "this is—"

"Your sister, Vanessa, am I right?" she interrupted.

"Uh, yeah. I take it you were already informed."

"Yes I was. I also moved John's set to the back so that your sister can sit next to you.

"Thanks," I responded, depressed. Damn, at least it is only for this class. I wanted her to migle with other students. How was she gonna do that if she was stuck with me? Besides, John won't sit next to me anymore…

"Now since the semester is almost over don't worry about taking any test or doing any homework. I have all the grades from your homeschool teacher, and they covered the whole course so just relax the next three weeks."

Vanessa nodded.

"Uh, Mrs. Smith, what is her overall grade?" I asked.

She started typing on her computer. A few moments later she looked back up with a smile. "Her semester grade is a 98.7. One of the highest grades I have ever seen.

I looked over at Vanessa in awe. I knew she was intelligent but damn, she was a lot smarter than she looks.

"Now if there aren't any more questions, please take your seats."

We did as we were told and I showed her to her new seat. Some of the other students didn't notice us until we approached out seats. They quickly glanced away, unconcerned with the "new kid."

I leaned over to her once we were seated. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a good grade?"

"Well, math is my lowest grade so I didn't think it was important."

"Wait, a 98.8 average is low?"

"I consider it low."

"It's higher than my GPA," I muttered. "People who have 98.8 are like insanely smart. You should be in Honor classes, or something."

For a while, Vanessa didn't say anything. "98.8 isn't my highest average. I think my highest is—"

"You know what, I don't want to know," I said, hoping she wouldn't detect my jealousy. I always tried hardat improving my grades but somehow I end up with nothing but bad results. Nessa was saying it wasn't enough but it was. A 98.8 average was something that would make our parents proud…

More students started to file in. Some cast curious glances at Vanessa. When the bell rang indicating that it was time for class to begin, Mrs. Smith stood up and started lecturing. She went on and on about formulas and things that we needed to prepare ourselves for our quarterly assessment. I tried hard to pay attention but I difn't understand a thing she was saying.

"I learned this already," Vanessa muttered. Instead of taking notes, she was sketching a poorly portrayed butterfly in her marble notebook.

"Of course you did," I muttered.

Just then a piece of folded paper landed on my desk.

The person next to me muttered an expletive. He was a slim panther with a blue hat on his head which covered his eyes.

"Yo, Eliza," he said. "can you pass that note to that chick next to you?"

I looked at the folded piece of paper on my desk, and scowled. What did he want with my sister?

"Why don't you do it yourself, Kevin?" I growled. Kevin was possibly the most annoying yet funniest kid ever. I liked him because he made class more interesting and funny since he could make anyone laugh. But he was straight-up annoying. He annoyed the teachers, other students, even strangers.

I sighed and toyed with his note, contemplating whether I should give it to Vanessa. "And it's Elizabeth, not Eliza."

Kevin shrugged. "Same difference."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does."

"What do you want?" I asked, exasperated. At least, Vanessa wasn't paying attention to what was going on. She was so engrossed in that butterfly sketch.

Kevin leaned over and pointed to Vanessa. "Can you pass my note to that foxy girl?"

"No," I replied.

"Come on. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

I slammed my hand on the desk and crumbled Kevin's note under my fingers. "Do I need to say it another language? The answer is **no**."

"Elizabeth, Kevin," Mrs. Smith said impassively. When did she stop lecturing? "please pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am, we both muttered.

Mrs. Smith's expression turnef thoughtful. "Are you two passing notes?"

"No ma'am," Kevin denied. He indiscreetly swiped his note and placed it in his pocket.

Mrs. Smith walked over to Kevin and held out her hand. "Give me the note."

"But Miss—"

"Or you will get a phone call to your parents."

Kevin was smart enough to hand the note over.

When Mrs. Smith was done reading whatever was written on the note, she looked at Kevin. "What is the meaning of this?"

I focused all my attention on the note. All it said was **"HI."**

"I just wanted to get to know the new girl," Kevin answered. "Y'know, make her feel welcome."

Mrs. Smith pursed her lips. "That's very considerate of you, Kevin but you will have another time to do that." She ripped the note and paced back to the front of the class. "Don't do it on **my** time."

"Yes, ma'am," Kevin said.

"Same goes for you, Elizabeth."

I didn't even do anything, I thought angrily.

When Mrs. Smith started talking, Kevin told me to pass his note to Vanessa.

"What?" I hissed under my breath. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"It's a trick," he smirked. "I keep a note in my other pocket because I always get caught passing them."

"Well, I'm not passing to Vanessa."

"So, that's her name?" Kevin asked. "It's cute."

Next to me, Vanessa sighed. "Just give it to me, Lizzy. I want to see what he wants."

I complied and watched Vanessa's expression. On that note, Kevin had a whole paragraph written.

Nedsa started to scribble on the piece of paper then handed it to me.

"Vanessa and Elizabeth," Mrs. Smith said, her voice sounding like thunder. "Detention after school."

Vanessa and I looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted three heads. "Wha—but why?"

"I will not tolerate passing notes during my class period," Mrs. Smith said firmly. "Elizabeth, you need a good grade to pass this marking period."

I slumped in my seat. "I know."

"Wait, Mrs. Smith," Kevin spoke up, "It's my fault. I told her to pass the note."

"Oh? Is that so? Then, you will join them in detention."

"Okay. Wait, what!?"

"And," Mrs. Smith added. "I will be calling your father shortly after I finish my lesson."

"But—" Kevin protested.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Mrs. Smith said, exaggeratedly. "I'm sorry, class but it appears your fellow students want to act up today."

Mrs. Smith sent the three of us a pointed look and went back to lecturing.

Yeah, this was gonna be a long day.

**Now wasn't this a good chapter looks like the day is already turning out bad. What do you think about Vanessa's GPA? Are you jealous? WHat about this Kevin fellow do/did you have one of his kind in high school? Are you looking forward to the next chapter? Want to contribute just send me a message and we will talk. Also one more thing please check out the prolog to my new Blood+: After Story.**

**Have a wonderful day**

**Till next time: Stu Braxton :P**


	9. A Day to Remember Part 5

**Sister Thieves**

**Howdy everyone sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up my beta reader died on me so that's why it took so long. If you wish to be my new beta reader please send me a message with your strengths and weakness and we will go from there. Also I got a custom cover picture up for you. hope you enjoy it and this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: A Day to Remember part: 5**

**Lizzy's Pov**

I can't believe Kevin got us in trouble, what an ass. I shot him a glare. He responded with a smirk. Such a dick. I paid attention the rest of the class knowing I need to pass this exam to pass this class. She went on about the distance and midpoint theorem. It was so boring. I looked over to see Nessa drawing. Well lucky you, having the leisure to draw. The bell finally rang. "Thank god, its over."

"Well lets move on." Vanessa said annoyed. We both stood up and stretched. John came up to us.

"Well I can't believe you got detention on your first day. " John laugh a little.

"It wasn't our fault, it was Kevin's."

"Don't look at me, it's your fault for not being discreet about it." Kevin slouched in his chair and then sighed. "See you to in detention later Eliza." He got up and left the classroom.

_What an asshole, he could have at least apologized to us for involving us._ I shot him a glare as he left.

"Don't worry about it Izz, it only gives me more time to draw."

"How can you not be mad at this?"

"I know this won't was a one day thing, so I'm not worried about it," she said calmly.

"Let's get going before we're late for our next class," John said. All three of us rushed to English class. We narrowly beat the bell. "Well that was a close." Everyone was panting from the run.

"Well you kids were lucky to get here in time." Mr. Lee laughed at us.

* * *

_As the day went on things were fine unlike this morning. I learned a little bit more about my sister that I didn't know, such as that she was a start student. but the one thing I couldn't understand is why she always kept that sketchbook close when we were out. It's probably something important to her._ The final bell of the school day rang.

"We still got another half hour if I am correct? Vanessa looked at me in question.

"Yeah we got to be with that wretched panther," I snarled.

"Let's just get this over with." We walked out of our last period classroom and down the hallway.

"Hey wait up, "John called to get our Vanessa's and my attention. We stopped to talk to him quick.

_Maybe he will ask me out!_ I got so excited.

"You guys got detention?"

"Yeah," I sighed in disappointment

"Bummer," John looked down. "Umm...Would you like to go out this weekend Liz?" He said all embarrassed.

"Uhh... Umm... I don't know," I spoke in a low tone, my face began to blush and I lowered my head also in embarrassment. _ Why am I all tensed up about this. This is something I wanted for a long time right?_ My head was spinning.

"Yes she would. She's got nothing else better to do." Vanessa broke the silence. created by the embarrassment. I looked up to see her with a big smile.

"Ok good talk to you later." He ran down the hall and out the building.

"Why did you do that!" I yelled at my sister.

"I did it for a couple reasons. One you obviously like him even though you try to hide it. Two I think it will be a good experience for you. Three I want to see you happy. Four I get to go into the wilderness. Five and most important we need to get to detention, like right now. "

"You're right there." We took of to get to the detention room before we got written up for not being there. I was normally more athletic than most girls but, Nessa was much faster than me and reached the door first still with sketchbook in hand. We stopped to catch our breath. then walked in to see Mrs. Smith and our fellow detainee Kevin.

He looked over to us. "Howdy gals, glad you could join us."

"Quite Kevin!" Mrs. Smith raised her voice. Then she looked at us. "Girls please have a seat." We did as we were told. Nessa and I sat far away from Kevin not wanting to get involved with him anymore and I put my head down. This is so boring. I could be home eating, sleeping, or even learning from dad, I sighed._ What is Nessa doing to pass the time._ I picked my head up slightly to see her drawing in her book. That is nothing new. Kevin was just sitting there with his head down. We sat there for our half hour of punishment.

"Ok you three I hope you learned your lesson about passing notes." I sat upright to listen to her. "I don't want to see any of you in here again. Especially you two girls you are both very bright. Vanessa I look forward to hearing good things about you."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith," with that my sister and I got up from our desks. She closed her book and put her pencil in her pocket. Mrs. Smith left the room. Kevin walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow," he winked then walked out. That sent a shiver down my spine. It was very disgusting.

_How can anyone like him?_ I turned to my sister."By the way Nessa what was on the note he passed?"

"He wrote 'Hey new girl where you from and how you know Eliza.' I told him 'none of your business.' "

"Oh Ok lets go home." We left the classroom and left the school for our walk home.

**Well this was a good chapter if I do say so myself. Well how do you think the "date" might go with Lizzy and John? Please review and tell me your thoughts it helps me so much. Also I need a new beta reader so please read the top note again before sending me a message.**

**Donec tempus (till next time)**

**Stu Braxton**


	10. J R C

**Sister Thieves**

******_Disclaimer note: I do not own any Sly Cooper material. I only own my charters. _****_Uta Amaya is wolfkeepers989 OC. Thanks for letting me use your character._**

******__****_Please Review every chapter!_**

******__****_Well I have got the new chapter up for you. Also I am still looking for a beta reader to help me out, so if you are want to fill that position send me a message. Well enough from me lets continue with the story._**

_**Sister Thieves**_

_**Chapter: 10 J. C. R.**_

_**Vanessa's POV**_

After detention Lizzy and I started our way back home. I carried my sketchbook close to my chest.

"You really enjoy sketching don't you?" My sister asked as we approached East Green St. where we had to cross.

"Yeah it's one of the things I enjoyed doing with our Aunt." We stopped waiting for traffic to cease.

"I didn't know you meet mom's sister."

"I don't know her , I was talking about dad's older sister." No cars were coming so I started to cross the street, after about three or four steps I noticed Lizzy wasn't next to me. I look back to see she was still on the curve looking dumbfounded._Don't tell me they never told her about our aunt. _ "You coming?"

She hesitated and then nodded her head. She caught up to me and started bombarding me with questions. "I didn't know dad had a sister. When did you met her? How come I hadn't met her? Why was this kept a secret?"

We got to the other side of the street. I turned to her and began. "She was always around when I was younger, I don't know why you didn't meet her, or why dad didn't tell you. I figured they told you, that's why I didn't bring Kate up."_ Geez if she didn't know I wonder if mom knows?_ I rolled my eyes. "I will tell you more about her later tonight ok?"

"OK promise?" she shot a small glare at me.

"Sure," we made our way back home. I never been more relieved that I was back home in my life. Thank you! Lizzy opened the door and we went inside as the sun started to set. _This is a perfect chance to draw the horizon._ I started to rush up the stairs.

"Sis," my sister's voice called to me stopping my motion about halfway up the steps.

"Yeah?" I responded to her.

"Later on can I see your drawings?"

"Yeah sure thing that's fine." I looked at my phone to check the time. It read '18:57' "Come to my room at 21:00."

"OK," she then went into the kitchen. I went up stairs and into my good sized room. The walls were painted blue and the carpet was a shaggy and brown. In the left corner of my room was my bed, and on the right was my closet dresser and desk. The wall across from my door was a glass door leading to my balcony. I opened the door and went on to the marble structure. I guided my hand along the black steel rail walking over to my wooden chair. I sat on the creaky old chair. I held the black sketch book in my right hand and turned the pages till I found blank page to draw on with my left hand. I took a pencil out of my pocket. I began sketching the sun as it was descending behind the pine forest to the west.

After about a half hour I finished the sketch just before the sunset. "It looks good." _ All I haft to do is outline everything and add some color._ I looked out into the dark woods. "Man this is beautiful. I looked over to the right to see a pair of red eyes. "What's that?" The eyes must have noticed that I discovered them because they fled when I tried to look closer they fled. _What was that? This could be trouble I should check it out._ I opened the glass door, threw my sketchbook on my bed. I ran to my door opened it and ran into mom knocking us both down.

"What's the rush kido?" She asked getting up and helping me up.

"Nothing," I tried my best to lie.

"Nice try Nessa, I can tell there is something up. Now what is it?"

"I saw a pair of eyes outside. I'm going to check it out," I said softly.

"Like hell you are. You're gonna stay in your room and lock the door until I come back." Mom ordered me.

"OK," I reluctantly said. Mom rushed down the stairs. I did as she said and went back into my room. " I wonder what's going to happen." I sat on the bed. "Well whatever it is mom can handle it. Again I heard another knock at my door. I got up and answered it to see my sister.

"Mom told me to stay in your room for a little while till she checks everything outside."

"OK no biggie."

"Since I'm here now can I look at your sketch book?"

"Yeah go for it it's on my bed," she sat on my bed and started flipping through the various drawings. How do you," a sudden loud crash stopped her sentence short. a huge rock shattered my balcony door and glasses flew all around the room. "Who the fuck did that!" I yelled. I heard loud foots rushing up the wooden stairs outside my door. "Elizabeth Vanessa are you ok?!" Dad broke my door down to check on us clearly worried.

"Yeah dad were fine, but there wasn't no need to break my door down."

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his head. We investigated the rock to find that there was a white piece of paper attached to the rock with string." I leaned over and picked up the oddly shaped object. I untied the string to get the small piece of paper. I unfolded it and started reading it out loud. "Copper this is your last warning. Return what you have stole from my family or it will be your family who will be stolen from you. Signed J. R. C." Another small piece of paper fell to the ground I picked it up to examine in more closely it was a photo of Lizzy and I on the day I came back from the hospital. I gave the photo to dad and his eyes widen in horror.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again Please review ever chapter and message me about the Beta reader position. **


	11. Midnight Rendezvous

**Sister Thieves**

**Well after about a month here it is, the next chapter of my story. I am thankful for the returne of my beta reader NinjaxSketcheartx. Please review this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Midnight Rendezvous**

**Lizzy's POV**

It was almost entertaining to watch Dad run all over the house. I couldn't focus on completing my homework assignment because he kept jogging from one room to the next. What he was doing I couldn't say. Sometimes he'd stop to think, or shake his head, or stare at the phone. Most times Dad just muttered under his breath and glance at Vanessa and I in anxiety. All the movement made me feel compelled to just observe. All I needed was some popcorn.

Across from me, Vanessa was drawing in her sketchbook. She had drawn a chibi kitty girl holding hands with a blue haired vixen… that looked exactly like her.

I crossed my arms and leaned over the table so that my head almost touched hers. "Watcha drawin'?" I asked.

Immediately, she covered the paper with her hands. "I'm not done yet," she said.

"Oh. Can I see it anyway?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

"I can actually, but you won't let me."

"Elizabeth, please." It was strange to hear her say my full name. She almost sounded like Mom.

"Oh, come on!" I pleaded. "I won't laugh."

Vanessa sighed and leaned back in her chair. "No, it's kind of embarrassing, besides I don't think—Hey!"It was nice to know how fast my reflexes were. I grabbed her sketchbook and held it away from her reach.

"Whoa, this is nice," I commented.

Nice wasn't even the best way to put it. It was incredible, cute, and radiant. There were two chibi girls that were holding hands. They looked like best friends. The gray cat had short dark hair and wore a pink tank top and beige shorts. The fox had a yellow sundress where her curly cobalt hair danced around her.

I was convinced that the vixen Vanessa had drawn was herself, however what surprised was that she was smiling. But it wasn't how she regularly smiled. It was one that reached her eyes.

One that showed she was laughing and having a good was a smile I rarely saw.

"Why wouldn't you want me to see this?" I asked her. "It's amazing."

Nessa shrugged. "It's not really a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" I asked in disbelief. "I can't draw."

"Anyone can draw," Vanessa replied. " You just need a hand."

"Pfft, yeah and a ton of skills and practice," I added. "But I've seen students in our school draw art projects and paintings before but that's nothing compared to what you can do. If you have more stuff like this, you'd be like the art queen in our school."

"Well, if you say so," Vanessa responded, uncertain. "You can look at the others if you want."

I did want to. I wanted to flip through the thick pages of Vanessa's sketchbook and lose myself in her vibrant array of colorful drawings. But it had to wait.

I returned her sketchbook to her and laid my head on top of my Physics textbook. I didn't need to

say anything because Vanessa instantly asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked over to Dad who had relaxed from his silent stampede and was now resting on the couch with his iPad on his lap.

"Well," I whispered. "something's just bothering me."

Vanessa snorted. "I can see that much, Lizzy. Care to tell me what it is?"

I chewed on the bottom of my lip. "It's John."

"John as in the boy you like?" she asked, a little too loudly. "Because there's three different Johns in school that I know."

"Shhh! Keep it down," I hushed her. After two weeks of school, Van had a tendency to raise her voice. It was usually low and soft but now. "Yes, that John," I confirmed.

"What about him?" She asked, indifferently. "Don't tell me. He's dating someone and you're jealous."

I stared at her blankly. "No. Not even close. Do you remember what he asked me two weeks ago?"

Vanessa, like always, was quick to catch on. "Oh, he wanted to hang out with you."

I nodded. "I don't want to tell him about the incident with the J.R.C.

Mom and Dad are already fussing over that. And I keep telling John I'm busy or I have to go somewhere. Sooner or later he's gonna feel like I'm avoiding him."

"You kind of are."

"I can't help it!" I protested. "What should I do? I don't want John to worry about me. I just want to go out and have fun with him, y'know?"

My sister kept silent for a few seconds before she gave me a poignant look. "I don't know what to tell you, Liz. Whoever it is that's after Dad, they're now targeting us. We're not safe. Mom and Dad are already on this case and they're both changing shifts so that one of them has to watch us."

My heart sank to the bottom as I came to realize what Vanessa was trying to say. A bunch of words came tumbling out of my mind but I could only say, "But… but…"

"I know," Nessa said, grimly. "But the best thing to do is just stay put. After all, smart girls do what they're told."

Vanessa reached over and squeezed my hand. "I understand, Lizzy but Mom and Dad are just worried about us. I'm sure John will understand."

I pulled my hand away from hers. Vanessa sighed and excused herself to go upstairs to her room, leaving me to myself. I almost felt childish when I felt tears well up in my eyes. Vanessa was wrong. She didn't understand. She lived a secure life with Grandma Uta in a remote farm. She was home schooled but super cool and intelligent and artistic.

Mom and Dad have been watching over us like hawks for the past two weeks because of that message from J.R.C. They drove us to school and to home but they didn't let us outside. Scott invited Nessa and I to go snowball fighting with them but Mom prohibited us. The only thing I liked about the whole lockdown was that every night, Mom or Dad tucked us in bed.

None of this pointless thinking was going to get me anywhere. I still had to decide whether I should tell John about whether we should go out. If I refused him, he'd think I'm not interested. If I do, then I'm risking my safety. Besides, Mom and Dad wouldn't let me go out in the first place.

Wait… An idea popped in my head. I don't need to tell Mom and Dad. What they don't know won't hurt them. Vanessa doesn't need to know, either. Forgetting my Physics homework, I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my phone from the night stand.

I dialed in John's number.

"Hey, John," I said, happily.

"Hey, Liz," he said neutrally. "What's up?"

"Wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure!" His voice immediately perked up. "Yeah, yeah. I'd love to. What time?"

"Midnight. I know the perfect place to go. I'll meet you at the park."

"Sounds good see you there."

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone. This is going to be an easy night.

"Or so you'd think." I looked over to see Vanessa standing in my doorway with a disappointed look.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I raised my voice in anger.

"I wasn't even planning on it." She came over and sat on my bed.

Then why confront me on it?

"Though you don't know it I used to be in love myself." Her mood dimed.

WHAT! The head strong socially awkward Vanessa in love.

"Believe or not I was in love. After a year and a half I realized it was a one sided relationship. " He mood dimed even more.

She lived on a farm how could she have even met someone let alone fall in love?

"I was hurt very much so that I promised myself never to love again. With everything that's going on, I don't want it to possibly ruin your future and end up like me, but if it's something that means that much to you I am not going to stop you." she stood up and started for my door .

"Vanessa thank-"

"No if you want to thank me go and follow your heart," she said and then left the room.

Well at least she's thinking of me. I looked over to my night stand clock and set the alarm for 23:30 (11:30 P.m.) I laid on my bed and fell asleep with the clothes I'm going out later on.

Several hours later

The ringing of my alarm woke me up. I reached over and shut it off then rubbed my eyes. I took a deep breath and let out. Well its all or nothing. I opened my window and hopped down onto the garage roof, then slide down it till I reached the end of it's roof, I jumped to a nearby tree, and slowly climbed down. I grabbed my bike from the side of the house and rode into the night. The Street lamps light and the full my way as I traveled.

I rode into the park, stopped by the swing, put my kick stand out, walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. I took my phone out of my pocket to look at the time. It read 23:57, (11:57) Geez where is he? A moment passed then two, I sat there waiting a half an hour. "I guess he's not coming." My ears came flattened against my head.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my hips and shook me. Scaring me half to death. I turned to see John laughing. "Why the hell would you do that to me, and why the fuck are you so late?" I punched him in the arm.

"Well first for fun and second, because I had a hard time getting out of my house. Sorry for making you late." He gave me a big hug.

"Your forgiving this time."

"Thank you," he smiled. "Well where are we off too?."

"Do you have your bike with you?"

"Of course, are we going that far?"

"It's not that far just a lil bit in the woods behind the converse store."

"Ok," he got his bike and I got on mine. We rode down a couple of blocks towards the conveniences store and stopped at the entrance of the woods.

"It's just a little farther but follow me there are some drop offs."

"Here," he tossed me a flashlight and I stumbled to catch it.

"Thanks, this will make this much easier." flicked the light creating device on and shined it on my path. We started our way into the woods. Along the path I led John down their were a couple of fallen trees we hopped over.

"How much farther is it?" He complained.

"Just a lil bit more." After about another five minutes we came through the small forest and reached a small ridge overlooking the city.

"Wow," John came up next to me. "This is really beautiful."

"Yes it is. I found this spot several years ago." I nudged closer to him.

"How long have we been friends?"

"It's been along time. I think since we were three or four."

"I remember when you got lost in the woods and I had to carry your crying but back." He laughed at the moment. "There's the park where we spent most of our childhood playing, and there's our school." He pointed out.

"John" I interrupted him. He turned to face me. "For the longest time now, I have had different feeling for you." My face started to blush. "Well um... I want to be more than friends." His eyes shot open. "Uh umm... I love you John!" I shouted to him with my eyes closed.

"Vanessa I,"

**Well isn't this a cliffhanger. I am a little disappointed that over that last two chapter that I only got one review on each. Here are some questions for you. Why do you like this story(if you do)? Whos is your favorite character? What should John say? Since some people are confused What gender do you Think I am?**

**Also one more thing this might be my last chapter if I don't get a decent amount of reviews. Sorry but I could work on other things.**

**Stu Braxton**


End file.
